


Cover for "Charles and Erik Make A Porno"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [17]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>“Can’t two gay roommates just be friends who want to make a porno together?” Erik grumbled.</i>
</p><p>Erik and Charles have been best friends since high school, and roommates for several years. Their home is about to be taken away and they don’t know what to do about it until Charles’ old friend Emma suggests a unique and sexy way to make money. Can their friendship survive?</p><p>Very, very loosely based on the movie “Zach and Miri Make A Porno”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "Charles and Erik Make A Porno"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Charles and Erik Make A Porno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424073) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> _“Can’t two gay roommates just be friends who want to make a porno together?” Erik grumbled._
> 
> Erik and Charles have been best friends since high school, and roommates for several years. Their home is about to be taken away and they don’t know what to do about it until Charles’ old friend Emma suggests a unique and sexy way to make money. Can their friendship survive?
> 
> Very, very loosely based on the movie “Zach and Miri Make A Porno”

             


End file.
